Unnoticed
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: A young girl notices Hiro for the first time in the school and develops hidden feelings. HiroxOC


**Unnoticed**

_Summary: A young girl notices Hiro for the first time in the school and develops hidden feelings._

* * *

><p>His name was Hiro Hamada, second child and son born into the Hamada family, younger brother of Tadashi Hamada, super-genius, and robotics protege. At least that was all Clara knew about him.<p>

She first saw the young boy when his brother was introducing him to his friends and the stations. They had met upfront, briefly, but she doubted that he would not remember her name, much less her face. It would be expected, considering she was used to having no attention, even from most of her family, or what was left of them anyways.

It was a complete accident when she bumped into him, literally. She hadn't been looking up much, shame catching her in its grasp as a blush had risen to her cheeks, but when she did, she swore she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. His eyes, she had seen eyes of the same color like his before, but it was his look, a boyish, childish look that held a knowing smirk as he looked at everything, knowing how it functioned and what it did. But there was also the compassion the gaze held. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Clara couldn't have agreed more.

His light brown eyes were framed by dark lashes, making them pop out and seem larger. The light skin helped a lot too, appearing like smooth, unscathed porcelain.

What Clara had to love most that made her smile still as all the times she had thought about it was his hair. It stuck up in every direction. It was untamed, looking like a rats nest. Her grandmother would disapprove. She could already imagine her saying, while shacking her fist in the air to add emphasis, "Young man, I would not have yeh walking around this house lookin' like ya came from some crazy party. Yeh can't be a gentleman lookin' like that. Now grab that com' an start yer brushing."

Of course, Clara would never let her grandmother say anything like that, imply it, or even think about it while around him, at least, or else she'd be facing a humiliating consequence. Besides, she didn't want him to change his hair. It suited him. It made him look cute. Adorable. Handsome. Irresistible. Perfectly perfe-

Catching herself thinking of the protege, she snapped back to her book on Genetics, having forgotten the work she had due.

Her cyan, green specked eyes skimmed the words, glazed over in thought. By the time she had gotten to the bottom of the page, she realized she had not absorbed any of the explanations. Her ruby red lips turned down to a disgusted frown as her slender hands pushed the thick textbook away to the back of the mahogany desk, hitting the wall to a stop. Pushing herself backwards on the rolling chair, she stood and took to her bed, throwing herself backwards on the soft cloud were dreams would, sadly, stay as dreams. It was late anyways, might as well go to sleep.

She snuggled herself lazily between the covers, resting her head on the feather-stuffed pillow...

Before realizing that the light was still on.

She groaned and mumbled to herself as she scooted to the side and dragged a tired hand to the floor, picking up the first object that came in contact with her hand. Clara brought her hand back up, not looking at the object, and hurled it to the wall were the switch lay. The one black TOM hit its intended target and the room was bathed in darkness.

Clara settled back onto the cool sheets and tried to go to sleep.

Tried being the key word.

Clara lay in the darkness, eyes wide opened, hands laid on her stomach, and caramel blond hair slayed across the feathered pillow. Why was it so hard to sleep without thinking about him? This frustrated her to no end. To not know the answer to her own question.

She turned on her side. What was so great about him anyways? He was a kid genius-like her. And he was younger anyways. A rebellious part of her brain spoke back,_ '__By a year.'_

She huffed and turned to her other side, pulling the bedsheets into a messier ball. Even though he may be smarter than the fathers of science, he was still immature! _'But where's the excitement when you're all stiff.'_

Clara turned once more to the position she started in. She had to make a point to herself on what exactly she was feeling. Was it just that he was one of the few to actually notice her. That bothered to ask if she was alright and for her name. If this was just friendly feelings. Perhaps a crush. Or, much worse, more than that. She would have to ask herself about his qualities and answer what she liked. She took mental notes.

_His smile makes me giggly and lighthearted inside. His eyes are so bright despite their dark color. His hair is so messy I want to run my fingers through it. With that one look at him..._

She gasped.

_I fell for him._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This took a LOT longer to finish than I originally planned. I'm not sure it's even that good. I just had this idea before the movie came out, started writting it, and never finished. Until now. <strong>

**I haven't seen the movie yet. So, ya...**

**I still want to see it. I hope I'm able to see it before it goes out. And it should stay a while longer. It's made millions and provides good entertainment.**

**I saw a clip on youtube where he brings Baymax home. ㈸1I can't believe he threw the cat up the stairs. IT WAS HILARIOUS! ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
